East - Storm and Hail
by sumwantin777
Summary: The First book of East trilogy. "Allied with Storm and Against Hail, the twelve must follow the steps to Wisdom." Follow the East. The journey begins. Rated T because fighting.
1. Prophecy

**This story is written by Sumwantin777 and together. We don't own Warriors!**

A tall, sleek twoleg yowled at the island. Other twolegs dashed into ShadowClan territory, with a big, clear twoleg thing on their pale long fore paws. Two ShadowClan cats dashed out to defend their territory, but the twolegs stuck them into the clear thing, leaving them struggling in that item. Dewcloud shivered when she saw who's in that huge thing. _Darks_ _ong, no_ _! That is...Dustclaw! Please, no!_

After that, more cats appeared in the item. Several WindClan cats tied on Dustclaw's back. They meowed with anger, with claws unsheathed. Dewcloud spotted another cat that she knew. _Oh my StarClan, are twolegs started to capture cats?_ She thought. The amount of cats continued to increase, Foxcloud saw the four leaders were in there too. Whitestar, a noble RiverClan leader, was trying to use claws to make a hole for them to get out, however it was probably an epic fail. The ThunderClan leader, Wrenstar, was flicking his short, bushy tail in annoyance, protesting that the twolegs were so mean and dared to capture leaders. In fury, Rainstar hushed Wrenstar, telling him to be quiet. Vixenstar didn't care about what were they doing, just thinking how to climb out of this crowded space.

Suddenly, everything turned black. Dewcloud saw herself was still in her moss bed in the warriors den. The camp was still quiet, the moon shone upon the camp, among the shining stars, and the black night that looked like a background. Dewcloud could feel the gentle breeze was touching her, like comforting her after the nightmare. _So glad that it's only a dream..._ She thought. Her sister, Ravenfrost, was looking at outside, her deep blue eyes were focusing on a tortoiseshell who was looking at them.

"Dewcloud, Ravenfrost and Vixenstar, come here." A gentle voice echoed in Dewcloud's head. She looked out of the warriors den. The tortoiseshell cat looked at her, her smile was like meaning something. Dewcloud padded out of the warriors den, as Ravenfrost followed her. Dewcloud also saw Vixenstar crouched next to the leader's rock, her light ginger fur was sleek, as she looked at the tortoiseshell cat in a respected look. The tortoiseshell cat looked at the three cats, then she meowed, "My name is Sorrelmist. The dream is coming to happen."

"Sorrelmist, the twolegs won't capture us!" Ravenfrost protested.

"They had, now they'll do it again." Sorrelmist meowed sadly, her shoulders drooped. Suddenly, she lifted up her chin, her amber eyes flashed. " _Allied with Storm and Against Hail, the twelve must follow the steps to Wisdom."_ She grinned. "Find the East," She echoed, "It'll save you." Her body started to fade.

"Don't fade yet, Sorrelmist!" Vixenstar wailed. "Find the East!" Sorrelmist echoed, her body disappeared.


	2. Character list

**Here we have the list of characters!**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Wrenstar - Light brown tom with yellow eyes and a short, bushy tail**

 **Hawkshade - Scruffy black tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Dawnwhisker - White she-cat with cream colour patches and amber eyes**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Vixenstar - Light ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Dewcloud - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Ravenfrost - Dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes**

 **RiverClan**

 **Whitestar - Long-furred white tom with dark green eyes**

 **Petalmist - Light gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Rippleclaw - Striped gray tom with blue eyes**

 **WindClan**

 **Swiftsong - Dark gray and black tom with pale green eyes**

 **Kestrelheart - Sleek brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Speckleheart - Calico she-cat with yellow eyes**


	3. The Next Journey

It was a dark and stormy night, numbers of twolegs were crammed into monsters headed for their new territories. Everything there was in a horrible muddle and no one could find that there were twelve cats jumped into the monster.

Petalmist was laying on the monster, worried and fear for the unknown. "What if the monster is not going to the East? Or else we get a wrong interpretation?" Following was a minute of silence and they were surrounded by a heavy atmosphere. "Let's hope the monster will berth at the East. That's all we can do... " Foxcloud started to say, moved by the inexplicable longings which surged within her, " but I know Sorrelmist will guard and guide us in the days to come. " "Let's leave the questions until the time comes." Kestrelstar echoed.

At first light the monster was still seven fox-tail length from shore. The RiverClan cats told them to swim to the East, before they got captured by twolegs. Rippleclaw, who was kind to the core, taught the cats how to swim. Quick like lightning, the cats plunged into the sea, going in the direction of the East. They left as quietly as they came here. Twolegs even don't know they exist.

They were flustered by the circumstance of entering a new territory. Everything here were unfamiliar to them. "What should we do next? ", Ravenfrost looked at the leaders with confusion. "Let's set off to visit a friend of Sorrelmist first. He lives in an abandoned twoleg den which located in the west of the mountain," Vixenstar replied. "How do you know?" Swiftsong stared at Vixenstar. Vixenstar turned to look Swiftsong in his pale green eyes, "I am a friend of Sorrelmist. When she was young, one of the cats from the East came to her and insisted to bring her away, as she was important to them. Because of her medicine cat duties, she refused. Then that cat left her a small piece of shell-" She dropped the small piece of shell in front of Swiftsong, which was black in colour, there was a white hail marking on on the centre of the shell. "-to identify her. I think he will understand." Soon, Vixenstar picked up the shell. Then, Kestrelstar turned to all cats, "Let's go," was all he said at that time.

The path was rough going but no one gave up. They acrossed the mountain and ahead of them, there was a grey mean abandoned twoleg den. "It seems nobody here."Dawnwhisker faced crumpled with despair. They wormed out through a hole in the abandoned twoleg den and they didn't know somebody was remained in the shadows, looking at them. "Who dares to enter this place? ""The outsiders!" "Intruders shall be punished!" The shadows were trembling with anger. "Let them cool their heels for a while, that'll teach them to be impolite."

"Something goes wrong. We are unlucky this time..." Speckleheart echoed. Actually, it took them a minute to realize they were going around in circles. By this stage, they were very tired and hungry. They began to take a load off one's feet and discuss what to do next. Abruptly, there was a voice come from the distance, "You outsiders, I need to caution you that you are trespassing." " Who are you? ", Foxcloud was scared as no one is in her sight. The voice went on "You don't need to know who we are. Just get out of here, rogues, before we let you regret that." There was sharp hiss afterwards, but the speaker remained in the shadows. For defense, the twelve cats stuck together, tails touched tails. Ravenfrost tried to calm herself down. Petalmist looked nervous, praying to StarClan for the cat who hid in the shadows didn't shred her into bits. Swiftsong's fur bristled, ready for defending himself. Vixenstar walked out of the circle. "Please accept our sincere apology.", she meowed, with an earnest look, "We come to deliver a message to a cat who knew Sorrelmist and ask for his help. "At these words she dropped the shell.

Presently a tomcat with sand-coloured fur and amber eyes appeared. He looked at them piercingly. "My name is Zhuge. Follow me and I will bring you to see my mentor. ", Zhuge said with a dull woody accent. They were thrown into a fright at once as he brought them passing through the wall.

A few second later, they already deep in the den. There was an old cat bearing heavily on his paws. Including Zhuge, there were four cats standing behind him. The old cat took away the shell. " When Sorrelmist was born, I befriended her in her dreams. When I went to the West to find her, she was already a full-grown cat who could take care her clanmates with herbs." The old cat stopped to get back his wind. " When I looked deep into her dark blue eyes, I knew her days were numbered if she stayed in her clan. I've asked her to leave with me but she said there are something more valuable than life to a general. I gave her this shell and waited here to see if she would change her mind ,but….. " The old cat was choked by another fit of coughing.

"Listen, my dear guests! Everyone's lives were written in the stars. Go to the west and find the answer in the west of the Beach of Stars. " While the old cat talked, Foxcloud's brow furrowed, "Can you go with us? We need your help! " "I won't go with you, she-cat. You know, old cats can be tired easily. I've taught my apprentices everything I know. They will help you in the following moons. " The old cat replied. Zhuge seemed unwilling to undertake this job but he said nothing.

"Take a proper rest, my dear, and set off in high spirits at dawn." The old cat turned to Zhuge, he meowed, "Prepare dens for them." As Zhuge nodded, he flicked his tail towards the cats and brought them into more deeper in the den. Foxcloud followed, as there's a thought in her mind.

The next journey awaited them. All they could see were the unknowns.


End file.
